Love Remembers
by AzoNintendo
Summary: Misa and L are developing a friendship. But what if it feels like a little bit more than that? Inspired by the song.


**I've been wanting to write a LxMisa fic for some time, as I'm a big fan of that fandom. Let's see how it turns out...**

The giant, mostly hollow building was as quiet as a graveyard, save for the steady _clack_ing that issued from L's laptop. Everyone normal at this hour was sleeping, but of course, L was anything but normal.

He rarely slept, maybe once every few weeks, but this suddenly felt like one of those times he needed to just rest. He let out a yawn.

"Is Ryuzaki-san tired?"

The voice behind him startled him, but he merely said, "What's Misa-san doing out of bed?"

"Misa got bored," she informed, plopping herself down on the couch next to him. "Let's talk!"

"You should be sleeping. It's quite late."

"Look who's talking," Misa countered.

"...I suppose you're right. What's keeping you awake, Misa-san?"

"Misa had a nightmare. I was back at my old house, and someone was there. I kept running, but the house just kept getting bigger and bigger, and then he found me in a corner. He was big and scary, and I don't think he was a human..."

"That sounds terrifying," L agreed. He picked up a cup of tea from the coffee table, but realizing it was cold, he put it down and picked up two lollipops instead. He offered one to Misa. "Want one?"

"No, Misa will get fat if she eat sweets," she declined, pushing it away with her hand.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" he asked curiously.

"No! No! Ryuzaki-san is skinny," she told him, shaking her head from side to side, pigtails bouncing. "If _Misa _eats sweets, she gets fat."

"One lollipop won't make you fat," he reassured her. "Besides, it's really good." He popped one into his mouth and offered the second one to Misa yet again.

"...Okay, fine," she gave in, giving it a half-hearted lick. "But if Misa gets fat, it's your fault."

"Misa-san won't get fat," he insisted. He accidentally let out another yawn.

"Ryuzaki-san _is _tired," Misa said. "Ryuzaki-san should sleep."

"Too much work," he reminded her, directing his gaze back to the laptop screen.

"Ryuzaki-san is always working," Misa informed. "How come?"

"There's a lot to do to make sure none of us die," he explained, his words faint, his eyes fixed on the complicated graphs he was typing out.

"...Is Ryuzaki-san afraid?"

"Afraid?" he asked, facing her this time. "Of what?"

"Is Ryuzaki-san scared of being killed by Kira?"

He paused, considering his answer. "I don't _want_ to be."

"I know, but is Ryuzaki-san scared of it?"

"Perhaps."

"It's okay to be scared. Misa is scared of lots of things," she informed. "Like spiders, and sharp things, and the dark..."

"I'm afraid of things too." His attention was almost completely on his work.

Misa was silent, her mouth scrunched up. She grabbed the top of the lap top and slammed it down. L blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance.

"Misa-san, why did you do that?"

"Let's talk!"

"...Fine. What would you like to talk about?" he asked, facing her.

She shrugged. "Ask Misa anything."

"Okay." He considered his answer. "Why did you come here instead of Light-kun's room?"

"I _did," _she explained, raising her arms. "but Light told me to suck it up and go back to bed."

"Do you love Light-kun?"

"Yes! Very much!" Misa insisted.

"Does Light-kun love you?"

"...I think so. I mean, he will." She shifted uncomfortably.

L chewed on his thumbnail. "You're a wonderful person, Misa-san, I hope Light sees that soon."

Misa smiled. "Thanks, Ryuzaki-san." She wrapped him in a big hug.

L stiffened. "Misa-san, please let go of me."

"No, it's a hug!" she told him, smiling wider.

"I don't like hugs."

"Too bad," she said, tightening her grip. At this, L stood up and walked to the nearest chair. Misa flopped onto the empty cushion.

"Hey!" she scolded, slightly muffled. "Ryuzaki-san, come back!"

"No."

"But why?"

"I don't like hugs."

"Misa pinky promises she won't hug you again!" she said, sticking out her little finger.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes!"

He stood and sat in his usual seat, and Misa backed up a little, her pinky still up. "Well...?"

"What?"

"Ryuzaki-san is supposed to pinky swear with Misa!"

"...Okay." He stuck up his pinky, and Misa interlocked it with hers, squeezing quite hard. "Misa-san, that hurts quite a bit."

"Ryuzaki-san is supposed to squeeze back!" Misa instructed.

L obliged. Misa brought her pinky back. "Ow! That hurt!"

"You hurt me," L reasoned.

"You don't treat ladies that way, Ryuzaki-san!"

"It's only fair."

"Yeah, but..." She sighed. "Is Ryuzaki-san tired?"

"A little bit, yes," he replied, slouching down a little farther into the couch.

"Okay, good night, Ryuzaki-san," she said.

L closed his eyes, but they soon flew open again when he realized Misa was snuggling up against him. "Misa-" He stopped abruptly. She looked quite comfortable.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to have nightmares again?" he asked instead.

"Ryuzaki-san will keep them away, right?"

L was lost for words, so he just nodded. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

**That was fun to write. **

**Goodbye, Good day, and Good night.  
**


End file.
